Underused Anonymous
by Zerowing21
Summary: Even Cartoon network characters feel unappreciated or underused and this is the place they go to vent their frustrations to the world.


This is a quick little one shot that I had an idea about several days ago. It's not meant to be serious and was just for a bit of fun on my part. Have fun reading and maybe having a laugh at this.

* * *

With the start of the Christmas season underway, Townsville mall is a bustle with activity as stores are packed to capacity. The merry shoppers zigzag across the mall, visiting all the store fronts, kiosks, and the doctor's office by Morbuck's saving and loans.

These excited people failed to notice at the far end of the shopping center, a shabby office suite with a single broken window out front. Above the door, a large sign in yellow letter reads, "Underused Anonymous, if you feel like writers ignore you, then this is the place to come and talk."

Unnoticed by any of the adult shoppers, two young children, a boy with a Wisconsin hat and a girl with pigtails and a pink shirt, dash through the crowd to the dilapidated rec center and force the door open, walking into the dimly lit waiting room.

An old woman in a blue dress sits behind the counter and looks up from her bingo card at them, growling, "The meeting is in the room behind me you bothersome brats."

"Thanks Mrs. Gilligan," The young girl replies, grabbing the young boys arm, "Come on Lee, we don't want to be late for our first meeting."

Pulling Lee to the other side of the room, the girl nervously opens the door. The room is brightly lit; three long tables with food are against the far wall and several comfortable looking chairs are spaced out, forming a circle.

"This is cool Sonya." Lee says with a smile as he slumps into one of the remaining seats.

Glancing furtively at the other people in the room, Sonya sinks into the chair rather scared, "H...hi everyone. I'…m S…S…Sonya and t…this is L…Lee." The young girl says, stumbling over her words.

Standing in the biggest chair, surrounded by a pair of woman, is an odd little animal with shining eyes, "Welcome Lee and Sonya. I am Weasel and I run this support group for those of us who are underused by writers. Who would like to start today?"

"Oh pick me," A red weirdo with a bulbous butt called out, bouncing from his chair onto the floor, "I'm Red Guy and I am terribly underused. I have so much to offer writers if they would just use me. It's not like they couldn't find something I would be good at. I was a doctor in an episode for goodness sake." The odd red man sits back in his chair and everyone claps politely.

Clearing his throat, a man in a military uniform and a scar under his eye, stands to his feet, "I'm Reginald Scarr and like you all I am underused. I have cunning and dry witty humor that writers fail to see. What do the people like Tennyson have that I don't besides powers? Do people not see me as being able to fight an alien invasion or being worthy of being used. I hate writers." Now annoyed, General Scarr crosses his arms in a huff and sits back down.

"I dare say I should go next," A man with a fuzzy mustache and plaid shirt states, standing tall, "My name is Numbuh 0, but most of you know me as Monty Uno. I say chaps; no one uses me at all. It's rather sad that none do. I have so much to offer as an ex-KND leader. I'm a tactical genius after all. I know my son knows that I could be a major asset to the war effort. Until these writers see our potential, we just have to keep a stiff upper lip."

He quickly sits, a tear coming to his eye with what he said. Numbuh infinity pats his back, a few tears of his own running down his face.

"Weasel, my wife and I would like to say something." A voice from the ceiling communicates and a large purple spider and a woman spider hybrid slowly descend to the floor.

"Hi everyone, I'm Jeff and this is my wife Velma the Spider Queen. As you all know we aren't used very often. You all know my dad plays a big role in stories with Runty, but I'm never seen in any." The male spider replies and moves away to allow his wife to speak, "I am outraged that people don't use me. I have the power to rule over two worlds or so my mother has said I should have a fan base that loves me. Look at Kilroy Green. He was a one shot character, like myself and people have written a few stories for him in this genre. I nearly took down Grim, but why am I not used. I could be just as useful as someone like Rex Salazar."

Murmurs run through the small crowd and some start to shout in anger about being under represented.

"Everyone please, calm down," Sonya shouts, jumping to her feet, "We're all being represented right now! People will see that we demand time in stories just like everyone else." She quickly sits back down, scared at what she just did.

More murmurs reverberate from the crowd and a teenage girl with red hair and a dress steps forth into the center of the room, "My name is Suzy and Sonya is right! We are being represented right now. If they see we have something to offer in their stories, they will use us!"

Loud cheering erupts form the crowd and seconds later, the mob of characters charge froth from the building with new hope for the future.

* * *

Well that's it. I hope none of you are too mad about poking fun at the fact that some characters aren't used all that much in the community. I can see them all acting in such manners and demanding time to shine. If you want to flame me on this piece by all means please do.


End file.
